As Fate Would Have It
by darvey4life1
Summary: Due to the disappointment of the last season I came up with this idea. I am bad at summaries but lets just say there is a accident which involves death of some characters that changes Harvey's life forever and Donna is there to help him every step of the way. There will be angst , fluff and maybe some smut. Please r&r to know if I should continue the story. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fic , I am sorry about my English I hope you like this story hopefully turn M soon.**

Chapter 1

It has been a week since Mike and Rachel left to start there new life on the other side of the country. It was about 8pm and Harvey and Donna where going over new terms of Robert Zane's partnership in his office as Louis had to leave to see Shelia.

 _*Buzz Buzz*_

''Harvey your phones going off'' Donna said quietly .

''Oh shit yeah'' Harvey picked up the phone ''Hello this is Boston Hospital centre'' Harvey's face dropped ''There has been accident am all I am allowed to say is that there has been a car crash and Lily is the only ,one to survive and I am sorry to inform you that Marcus , Katie and Bobby died on impact'' Harvey thought he was about to have a panic attack. He managed to say ''What about there kids'' Donna sat there in shock looking at Harvey's face. The receptionists of the hospital said ''the children weren't in the car and are at a friends house but I recommend you get here your Mom is asking for you and she isn't doing to well'' Harvey tried to regain his breathing '' Okay I will be as in next 3 hours'' and then Harvey fell into his seat.

''Harvey what happen'' Donna knew it was bad by the way Harvey was shaking . ''Aaahh Marcus , Katie and Bobby have died in car crash'' he uttered quietly tears threatening to spill from his eyes. '' I am going to Boston now as my Mom is in the hospital'' and he stood up. Donna walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him ''Harvey I'm so sorry I will always be here for you , are the kids okay? and I am coming to Boston with you '' she whispered quietly into his ear whilst hugging him. Harvey's tears began to fall as Donna tried to remain strong for him ''The kids are at a friends and Donna you don't have to'' he said quietly but really he wanted her there. ''Nonsense Harvey I am coming with you , you're not going through this alone '' and with that Donna stop hugging Harvey and simply placed a kiss on his tear stained cheek and said ''Ray waiting outside for us'' Harvey was still amazed with this gorgeous women standing beside him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Boston (part 1)

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews , I will now continue the story below hope you enjoy don't forget to review thanks.**

 **Chapter 2 - Boston (part 1)**

They both got into the elevator , they stood there silently ,Donna looked at Harvey and saw the tears rolling down his cheek. Donna tried to reassure him by saying ''Harvey I know what has happened is awful but don't forget I will be with you through anything so don't hesitate to talk to me about anything'' , Harvey managed to croak out ''Thanks Donna I don't know what I would do without you'' and shyly smiled.

Ray was standing outside the Lexus opening the car door for Harvey and Donna , Ray then greeted them ''Hi Mr Specter ,Miss Paulsen( _he thought it should be Mrs Specter)_ I'm sorry with what has happened but I will get you to Boston as soon as possible'' . Donna responded as Harvey couldn't formulate a sentence '' Thanks Ray and by now you should know to call me Donna'' she smiled . They both got into the back on the car. Harvey sat on side and Donna the other , Harvey rested his hand on the middle seat and he was gazing out the window , and without any hesitation Donna took Harvey's hand in hers and smiled sweetly at him to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere . _A few hours passed_ Ray announced ''We are here'' it took a moment for Harvey and Donna to wake up and they both lifted their heads off the window but they where still holding hands. Ray said '' Mr Specter text me when you need me '' Harvey quietly said '' Thanks Ray''

They walked hand in hand into the A&E section of the hospitail and they found the reception. ''I'm... here for Lily Specter'' he said trying to keep his tears at bay '' I'm here son'' he said proudly. ''She's in room 403 , but she is still asleep from the sedatives the Doctor gave her, the Doctor will inform when you can see her '' and with that they found the room. There a few chairs outside the room where Donna and Harvey sat waiting for the Doctor. They sat in silence for some time Donna could tell Harvey was thinking about something to do with his family. She rubbed his hand letting him know she was still there . He finally spoke and said ''Donna... I can't do this why did Marcus die why wasn't it me he has a family and all I have is law firm this isn't fair'' His tears began to roll from his cheek ''Harvey even though Marcus is gone you have a purpose you are meant to be here , you don't just have law firm think off how many people care for you and you will be there for his kids and help raise them to be as great as you both are ''Donna smiled sadly. '' I know Donna but what about my Mom our relationship has been so bad and know she doesn't have long left , I've ruined it and now there won't be enough time'' Harvey tears where free falling from his face. Donna turned in her seat to face him and wiped his tears away she simply said '' What is in the past is in the past you have both forgiven each other and that is all that matters , Harvey don't you think she is so thrilled that you're back in her life and you can still tell all those you wanted to say to her don't worry''. Donna dropped her hand from Harvey's gaze and grabbed hold of his hand again. Harvey just replied with a quiet ''Thanks''

Just then the Doctor arrived , ''Hi I'm Dr Grayson I believe your Harvey Specter your mom is awake now and asking to see you , but due to the situation she's only allowed 1 visitor and this moment in time , just go in when you're ready'' and with that Donna let go of his hand letting Harvey know it was time to see his mom , Harvey smiled back at Donna and walked into room 403.

He stepped inside the room seeing his mother lying in the bed barely awake with bruises and bandages around parts of her body he knew he had to remain strong for her. He walked over and sat in the chair by her bed and whispered ''Hi mom it's Harvey here'' , Lily turned around and looked at her son ''Hi Harvey I'm so glad you're here , I don't know what to say about Marcus , Katie and Bobby a car just came... from no where and hit us'' tears forming in her eyes . Harvey bent down and kissed his mothers cheek '' I love you mom I'm glad you are okay and you don't need to explain what happen to me'' Lily smiled at her son then. ''The twins( _Marcus kids)_ are at a friends they know what happen but do you know you have custody of them '' Harvey hadn't really though about it and looked shocked ''Don't worry Harvey you'll do great at raising them and I'm sure there will be someone special to help you'' she smirked after. ''I will do my best and besides I had pretty great parents '' he said trying to comfort his mom . ''Is that someone special here with you now'' Lily asked hoping he would say yes ''As a matter of a fact she is sitting right outside I can get her if you want to speak to her''

In the meantime whilst Donna sat outside the waiting room she called Louis and Robert ''Hi Louis and Robert please listen to me and don't interrupt me till I am done'' after a slight pause she continued ''There has been a tragedy with Harvey's family and I am in Boston with him now we are both going to need to take time off I would say about 3 months , Louis please don't make any rash decisions without us present and Robert please keep Louis in check , Harvey will tell you what happened when he's ready '' Louis responded ''Oh god okay I can do that Donna be strong for him you are so special to him good luck hope to hear from you soon'' Donna said ''Thank you feel free to text or call me if you need anything'' and with that the phone-call ended.

Back in room 403 ''Harvey that would be lovely I can't wait to meet her'' Lily thought it was time tell Harvey she wasn't going to be around for much longer , she stuttered ''my condition is bad and the doctors don't think I have long left maybe a few days but I am so glad you will be here with me and I go in peace and join some of my family'' she smiled sadly . Harvey then got from his chair and tried to hug his mom ''I know mom I'm glad I am here with you and that you can meet Donna I am going to get her now '' He then walked out the room.

Before he could say anything Donna had informed him that they both have 3 months of work to get this sorted ''Thanks Donna that time will be useful considering I'm getting custody of Marcus's and Katie's children I hope do a good job'' he said sadly , Donna said '' Harvey you will be a great father you learnt from the best and I will be here to help you'' they looked at each other maybe for second too long before Harvey regain his composure and said ''My mom wants to see you she wants to meet my someone special who help me reconcile with her she seem pretty excited'' he smiled ''I loved to'' Donna got up from her seat at entered the room. She thought someone special hey.

 **A.N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope the lengths of my chapter will be this length or longer don't forget to r &r to see what happens when Lily and Donna finally meet each other thanks again..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys thank you for the reviews , please continue to review as it motivates me to write and I like to know that you guys like and dislike about the story so I can improve it. Thanks Txx**

Here goes nothing Donna thought as she entered Lily's room.

''Hi Lily I'm Donna'', she said shyly.

''Don't worry I know who you are, Donna I just wanted to say thank you for what you have done for my son these past years and making him the man he is and getting him to reconcile with me , I'll also let you know that Gordon was very fond of you as well'' ,Lily smiled sweetly and Donna which she reciprocated.

Donna then moved closer to Lily's bed and took a seat on the chair next to it.''Thanks Lily your son is great man and he is so pleased he managed to make up with you'', Donna smiled.

''Donna I haven't got much time left so I am just going to say that I know how much my son adores you and loves you and you are very special to him so please give him a chance to fall more in love with you ,than he has already and I don't want your chances with him ruin because what has happen in the past because of me'' ,Lily spoke softly to Donna as tears where rolling down Donna's cheeks from hearing such sweet words.

Donna took Lily's hand and said ''If the chance arises then I may just take a chance on him''.

Harvey was outside wondering what they where talking about _god I hope my mum isn't embarrassing me_ and then Dr Grayson approached Harvey ''Hi Mr Specter , Lily is now allowed two visitors at once but I must warn you her condition is worsening rapidly and I'm unsure on how long she has left'' and the patted Harvey's shoulder and walked away. Harvey managed to keep his tears at bay to appear strong for his mom as he was about to enter her room.

When Harvey entered the room he saw Donna talking animatedly to his mom , making Lily smile a lot and Harvey couldn't help but grin at Donna. He cleared his throat '' The Doc said you're allowed two visitors lucky you , I hope you haven't embarrassed me at all'' he smiled at his mom. Then took a seat on the opposite of the bed.

Lily new she didn't have a long time as left and then she spoke ''Harvey I am so proud of the man you are and I'm so happy we managed to make up and forgive each other and I love you more than you would believe and will ever know and Donna thank you for everything you've done'' .

Harvey started crying ''I love you so much mom thank you for everything you have done for the family and helped me become the man I am'' Lily nodded at his words and Donna was trying her best to keep her tears at bay. After a few minutes after hearing Harvey's words Lily closed her eyes for the final time.

Harvey got up from his seat and kissed his mom on her forehead, Donna left the room so Harvey could have some time with his mom for the last time _, the last 24 hours have been so crazy Donna thought._ When Donna was outside she inform Doctor Grayson on what has just happen. Harvey then stepped out of the room his eyes were so raw and red from crying ( _similar to Donna's)_ then Donna walked quickly over to Harvey and engulfed him in a massive hug , she began to rub his back as a type of comfort from her.

After sometime hugging each other Donna recommended that they go to a hotel so they are ready to pick up Sophie and Luke tomorrow (Marcus's kids). Donna could tell Harvey was it a state of shock. Ray was waiting outside and she asked him to drop them off at the nearest hotel.

In the car to the hotel Donna was trying to comfort Harvey '' I know it is hard Harvey, and surreal but I hope it gets better with time and the short amount of time I spent with your mom she was lovely and so proud of you'', smiling towards him.

''Thanks Donna'' he responded sheepisly.

They had arrived at the Hilton hotel as they got to the reception Donna checked them in and asked if they had any pyjamas to buy as Donna just had her dress and Harvey had his suit. The receptionists gave Donna pyjamas but informed them there was only one room left due to the late hour as it was currently 2am but Donna took the room as she nor Harvey felt like riding around town trying to find somewhere. Donna led Harvey to the room and informed him that she managed to get some pyjamas. The room was quite spacious and had 1 double bed.

Harvey instantly offered to sleep on the floor which Donna responded ''Don't be silly I trust you enough to share'' , trying her hardest not to make eye contact as she was sure would begin to blush. Harvey then excused himself to go and have a shower and get ready for bed, whilst he was getting ready Donna ordered them some scotch to drink. _she knew him so well_ .

He stepped out the bedroom wearing a loose t-shirt and jogging bottoms, Donna doesn't remember the last time she saw him dress so causally _got he was good looking_ Donna was thinking.''I've ordered us some scotch , I'm just going to go wash if the door goes it's hopefully the scotch'' and with that Donna walked into the bathroom trying to regain her thoughts but couldn't stop thinking about Harvey looking so good.

After about 20 minutes Donna walked out of the shower in a pair of small white shorts and V neck vest top Harvey was trying his best not to stare or count her freckles , whilst Donna tried to pretend she didn't know what he was doing. They both got under the sheets and sat against the headboard sharing memories of Harvey's family and drinking the scotch . About an hour they decided to call it a night , both of them lying on their backs and looking at the celling.

Harvey uttered out ''Donna is it alright If I hold you I don't know what I would do if I lost you'' _, god he was praying she would say yes._

''Of course Harv come here'', she was definitely blushing thank god it was dark. His muscular arm slid around her waist and he interlocked his fingers with hers.

Donna was the first one to wake , she had to admit how nice it felt to wake up in Harvey's arms enjoying the feeling for a bit longer until Harvey started to wake and saw Donna looking at him waiting for him to be fully awake.

''Good morning I thought you where going to sleep all day , luckily you didn't as today as we need to go shopping for food to feed the kids and we also all need outfits for the funeral tomorrow which Katie's family is sorting out so you don't need to worry about it'' she informed him , as he just smiled at her memorised about how amazing she was.

After going shopping for food and outfits they where finally outside Luke's and Sophie's friends house , Donna went up to door and greeted and thanked the mother for looking after the kids. The kids ran down the lawn and jumped into Harvey's arms Donna couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. Harvey greeted his niece and nephew with a massive hug , they began to cry '' I love you guys so much and I've brought auntie Donna along with me as I remember how much you love her'' ,after that Donna walked quickly down the lawn to be greeted by hug from Harvey's niece and nephew , Sophie shouted '' Come on Uncle Harvey join us'' and with that he did and hugged them all tightly.

Soon after they where outside Marcus's and Katie's house Harvey felt odd about unlocking the door and the kids where hesitant to enter but Donna picked them up and they eased into it with Harvey following behind her with the shopping. Donna placed the kids on the sofa and Harvey came over and exchanged glances knowing it was time to tell them about Grandma. ''Do you know what happen to mommy and daddy'' , Luke asked timidly

''Yes we do sweetie but we've something else to tell you Grandma has now also join them in heaven and they are all so proud of you guys'' trying not to cry but the kids ran up to them both and shared another group hug.

''Me and Donna will always be here for you two no matter what okay, how about you guys watch some TV whilst me and Donna make tea'' he suggested.

They both got up and walked into the kitchen they where going to make some simple chicken and rice with peppers and about 25 minutes later they where all sat around the dinner table, eating and exchanging memories like the Donna and he had done the night before. Harvey had then informed them that they where going to move to New York and that him and Donna had both taken 3 months of work to get them settled in to their new lifestyle. ''I have always wanted to go New York and tonight can you and Donna share beds with us as me and Luke don't feel great or sleeping alone'' , to which Donna responded ''of course sweetie we will be in shortly , me and uncle Harvey have just to clean up , you kids get to bed''.

A few minutes later in the kitchen ''How are you so good with kids'' he asked.

''I'm not sure it will just take time and Harvey don't forget they love you to pieces'', she reassured him.

''Thanks Donna I'm going to get ready for bead I'll see you in there''.

Donna walked into the kids room and saw two single beds one with Sophie in and one with Luke she got into Sophie's bed and hugged her tightly letting Sophie know she was there. Then Harvey walked in and saw Donna hugging Sophie which filled his heart with more love for the woman. Shortly after he got into Luke's bed but he was pretty much flat out asleep. Harvey still spoke quietly and said '' Night guys we've a big day ahead of us but don't worry me and Donna will be there with you'' ,yawning at the end.

Half an hour later Sophie was still awake and she nudged Donna to see if she was ''Yes sweetie'' Donna whispered ''I hope Grandma, Grandpa , Mom and Dad will be proud of me and I'm sad for tomorrow and so is Luke and Uncle Harvey , will you be with us in New York'' Sophie asked quietly.

''Of course they would be proud you who wouldn't ,and of course you feel sad but that is very normal and I know Uncle Harvey is sad but he's going to be there for you as I am and he is going to an amazing job at raising you both as he is an amazing man and loves you both a lot'' , Sophie began to yawn and fell to sleep. Harvey heard the last part of Donna talk with Sophie and it filled him with warmth which after he quickly fell to sleep so did Donna.

 **A.N/ Thank you guys for reading , the kids ages are around 3 years I hope you are enjoying reading this story please leave a review so I know if I should continue , if this chapter felt a bit rushed it was I wanted to get the story progressing about to seeing Harvey and Donna with the children. Don't forget to review if you want me to chapter will be the funeral and then to NYC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please continue to review to make sure I carry on this story if you want me to , this chapter will be the funeral and hopefully after this chapter they story will be more uplifting. Thanks T xx**

 **Chapter 4 - The Funeral**

It was about 8.30am when Donna woke up discovering the kids and Harvey weren't in the room anymore, so she rubbed her eyes and got straight up and walked towards the kitchen. She saw Sophie and Luke helping there uncle make pancakes taking turns to add the batter into the pan , and getting Harvey to help them flip them. It was now Harvey's turn to flip a pancake which didn't end up well.

''Very impressive Mr Specter'' , Donna joked as the pancake ended up on the floor.

''Well luckily enough for you I'm talented and more important things'', he flirted , Donna was trying to look anywhere but at him.

''I would never of guessed , now shut up and start cooking I'm starving''.

Harvey turned back to the stove and made more pancakes. At breakfast they discussed the day ahead and what would happen so the kids new what was going on. Donna then took the kids into the bedroom getting them ready for the day ahead, whilst Harvey was getting ready in the bathroom upstairs. Then it was Donna turn to change fortunately Harvey had just finished in the bathroom _god he looked sooo good._ Donna wore a simple black jumpsuit which made her waist look smaller , her bust and bum bigger what every girl wants. When she joined them downstairs Harvey's mouth suddenly dried up and couldn't say anything until he managed to say ''you look beautiful today'' in to which Donna teased back ''You don't look to bad yourself''.

When they arrived at the church they where greeted by Bobby's side of the family which Harvey had never met before but the kids seem fond of them .

''Hi I'm Harvey Lily's son'' .

''So nice to put a face to a name and who is this is she your wife'', Lauren replied ( _Bobby's sister)_ but before Donna could responded Harvey said ''Yes she is we've been married for the last 15years'' , it sounded so natural they both thought.

''Nice to meet you'' is all Donna managed to say still shocked at what Harvey just said.

The service soon started outside where the caskets lay Donna was besides Harvey clenching his hand tightly and Sophie was holding Donna's free hand and Luke was squeezing Harvey's hand. The vicar began his service and Harvey just let his tears roll freely and so did Donna , the kids where a bit unsure on what was happening, a few minutes later it was Harvey's turn to speak.

''Hi everyone it has been an awful couple of days for my family and I but I am glad I am still here to raise Marcus's and Katie's amazing children as many of you know my and I mum fell out many years ago , but having her back in my life recently has made me so much happier and for Marcus and Katie I aspire to find happiness like you had and one day , and thanks to Bobby for being with my mom and helping with the grand kids when I was not around , and more importantly thank you to Donna for sticking with me through everything'', he managed to say before completely breaking down and he walked back to Donna and the kids and he hugged her as hard as he could to thank her for everything and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making sure she new how grateful he was for her.

The service had now finished and Sophie and Luke had gone back with Lauren until later to give Harvey and Donna some they arrived back at the house Harvey broke down again and started to doubt himself ''Donna what if I can't do this ,how will I raise Sophie and Luke the way Marcus and Katie would of , what if I disappoint them , it's all so much to process'', he let out.

''Harvey you are one of the greatest men I've ever meet you are so caring and compassionate to those you love and care about and there is no doubt in my mine that you wouldn't do anything for those kids , I have faith that you will raise them to be as great as you are , and i'll be there to help you and share my awesomeness'',she said to try and lighten the mood.

They where sitting on the couch and took Donna's hand ''As long as you are there with me anything is possible'' , Donna just looked at him then as did he with the same amount of love in his eyes as she did for him. Just as Harvey was about to say something the door went , he got up and Sophie and Luke came inside , Lauren informed them that they had already eaten and said goodbye.

They all sat on the couch Sophie on Donna's lap and Luke on Harvey's ''So how are you two little squirts feeling'', Harvey asked whilst ticking Luke.

''Me and Sophie are a bit better now , it is just a shock when are we going to New York'', Luke responded.

''In a few days we need to get what you want from this house packed , and then we will go, for the first week or so you'll be in my apartment and then we can all look for new house for all of us sounds good?''.

''Yes I'm quite excited to start my life again, I'm glad today will be over soon '' , Sophie responded.

''Aren't we all'', Harvey said.

They sat on the sofa for a bit longer and the kids went to there room to go asleep , as they were drained. Donna was unsure what was going to happen in New York would she help Harvey all day with kids or would she just visit them weekly and what will happen to her and Harvey she wanted to ask him all these questions but she new better than anyone today wasn't the day.

Shortly after they both joined the kids and fell asleep. The next few days went by quite quickly getting ready for New York , whilst the kids where playing outside , and Harvey and Donna where sat on the steps of the garden watching them Harvey said '' When we go to back to New York can you stay with me I'll take the sofa if you want , I just think the kids would appreciate you being there and having some stability for a bit and even when we look for house we can look for a room for you as well so you can spend time with them as I know how much they adore you , it must be Specter gene'', he said smugly.

'' Seems good to me are you sure it is just for the kids benefit'' , she teased him knowing full well he wanted her there as much as she wanted to be there.

''Maybe a bit for my benefit I enjoy keeping an eye on favourite redhead to stop her causing so much trouble''.To which Donna slapped his chest playfully to tell him to give it up. _I could get use to this_ Harvey thought.

Tomorrow they where moving back to New York.

 **A.N/ Please let me know if I should continue this or not by reviewing I hope this chapter was alright I wasn't completely sure how to the write the funeral , please let me know your thoughts by reviewing they are very much appreciated and motivate me to write more of this story if that is what is wanted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thank you so much for the reviews, it has made my want to write this new chapter quicker so please keep reviewing to make sure that I update quicker , and the kids are mean to be 3-4years old. Thanks please enjoy this chapter T xx**

 **Chapter 5- Moving to New York**

Today was moving day, it was time for them to go back to New York, they had hired a moving van to get everything back to New York. It was a very quite journey each of them thinking about what the future would hold, it took them about 4 hours to get back into the city.

''Harv drop me off at mine , and I'll put the boxes in my apartment till we find a new place and then I will also be able to pack a bag to stay at yours for a bit''.

''Okay do you need any help unloading'' , he proposed.

''Nah it's alright I'm sure I can find some handsome muscular men to help me '', she winked at him , _this woman is going to be the death of me Harvey thought._

She gave the kids a quick hug and smiled at Harvey , ''Don't miss me to much'' , she joked and with that Donna was gone.

Harvey successfully managed to get Sophie and Luke to his apartment and showed them around and told them where things where and he put there bags into his spare sat on the floor playing with some toys they had brought with them and just then the door went. ''Yay auntie Donna is here'' , the kids screamed and ran towards the opened the door and the kids jumped on Donna and hugged her , ''What a nice welcome that was'', then she squeezed Sophie and Luke for a bit longer. It hit her how much she loved them.

She finally got through door and put her bag on the floor. ''I need to give you your key back'' , Harvey said sheepishly.

''I was stupid to ever it you'' , she grinned.

''Let me go get it and return it to it's rightful owner'' , he joked and then wondered into the bedroom to retrieve it.

Harvey and Donna where standing in his kitchen ''Tomorrow we will go look at houses , and we need to find a pre-school for them , also I just want to go into work for a bit to check on everything and thank Louis and Robert for taking care of business'' , he informed Donna.

''Sounds good to me I'll take the kids to the park whilst or something when you are at work and as I am amazing I think I've found the perfect school and house'' , she says in a sassy tone and shows him what she found on her phone. _How is she so amazing._

''Great minds think a like I guess''.

''The only part of that sentence I agree on is that my mine is truly great'' , she teased him. They both went over to join the kids playing on the floor making up various games.

It was around 8pm, they had all eaten and Donna and Harvey took the kids to the semi-permanent bedroom , ''please read us a story aunt Donna , uncle Harvey says you are a really good actress, so pleasse'' , Luke asked sweetly.

Harvey just chuckled at the kids antics. ''Of course I will how about this one''. The kids and Harvey where truly entertained by Donna's reading of the book and kids fell to sleep shortly after. Harvey was still amazed at Donna for everything she did. They both placed kisses on the children's head and closed the door behind them.

''Donna your so amazing with Sophie and Luke I can tell how much they love you '' . _Nearly as much as me Harvey thought_

''Your not so bad yourself mister''.

''I think you can enrol the kids into the pre-school you showed me earlier as I want them to have a place to go and that will be near the house and work''

''Of course I will do it tomorrow when you have picked the house'', she informed him.

Harvey then got up to get ready for bed and bringing with him a blanket and a pillow for the couch. ''I am taking the couch no arguements you can enjoy my bed as a thank you from me for being here''.

''Okay sleep tight'' , _sharing the bed with Harvey would make me enjoy it even more she thought_ and with that thought she walked into Harvey's room and went straight to sleep as she was calmed by the smell of him on his sheets.

The kids had woken up pretty early , and as Harvey was on the couch he woke up to , Harvey and kids (mainly Harvey) wanted to make Donna breakfast in bed to thank her. They made Donna some french toast and fruit and the kids lightly knocked on the door and opened in so Harvey could go in and surprise her , with the kids behind him.

''Morning sleepy head , we just wanted to thank you for everything you have done recently for us'', he smiled at her.

Donna was shocked to say the least ,and couldn't help but smile widely at Harvey and the kids , which in turn made Harvey doing his signature Specter smirk. She sat up in his bed and thanked them then kids got onto the bed with Harvey and just sat on corner , unsure on what to with himself and then the conversation just flowed _like an actual family and Harvey became more comfortable._

It was now time to look at some houses , the first one was a beautiful townhouse in the perfect location , when they entered it instantly took their breath away and new it was the one _Donna couldn't stop day dreaming about it like it was her and Harvey's house for their kids._

Harvey snapped her out of her day dream ''This is perfect, I don't need to look at rest'' , he informed Donna.

''Of course it is perfect I choose it after all and I am amazing '' , she joked to Harvey.

''That you are'', he said with confidence.

''So kids what do you think'', Donna said trying to ease the _sexual_ tension.

''I love it pleasee can we get it'' , Sophie said with so much joy.

''Okay I will get the deal done and we will be in shortly , also me and Donna have picked you out an amazing pre-school to go to near by , just let us know when you think you will be ready to go back'', he smiled at them before the kids excitedly ran around their new 3 story town house with such happiness and excitement .

''Well that was easy , I'm going to call up right now to buy it and it even has 4 bedrooms, so you can have one whenever you come round unless you want to share'' , he winked at her.

''I think I will take having my own room thanks''.

5 days later they had settled and moved everything in , Harvey still had his 'Bachelor pad' unsure what to do with it. Donna was having a day at hers taking a long deserved rest day and she was trying to think what she wanted to happen between her and him but one thing she knew for sure is that she loved the him and the kids _soo_ much that she began to miss them shortly after.

Like clock work her phone rang of course it was Harvey saying the kids missed her and wanted her there and he informed her that the kids wanted to start pre-school tomorrow , which Donna thought was great , she quickly then packed a bag to go round after Harvey convinced her to do which didn't take much.

She knocked on the door and Harvey almost immediately answered ''Are you sure it was the kids who missed me '' , she teased him.

''Yeah just the kids , they had to beg me to call you'' , he said playfully , which they both new couldn't be further from the truth.

When Donna entered the house the kids where sat on the sofa just watching a tv programme that just ended . Perfect timing as Harvey told the kids that they should go to bed as they had an early start with pre-school starting early. The kids said goodnight and were excited to spend the night in there separate new rooms.

That left Harvey and Donna in the lounge and Harvey got up to pour some scotch and put on his dad's record, into which Donna responded by giving him a soft smile. They sat their in peace listening to the record.

''What do you say to a dance '', he offered his hand to Donna and she accepted.

His arms fell to her waist and her hand reached to neck unaware she was playing with his hair and in that moment she was not thinking about anything but just where swaying to the music and enjoying the presence of each others company. Donna then lifted her head from Harvey's neck and looked at him with all the love in the world .Harvey said ''Donna thank you for everything , I can't put into words what you mean to me'' , he glanced at Donna's lips _god he wanted to kiss_ . As Donna was about to reply , Sophie shouted downstairs saying she couldn't find her teddy. They both then shared a glance and Harvey regrettedly let Donna go to help Sophie.

After finding Sophie's toy for her she informed Harvey she was going to sleep , her bedroom was opposite to his. Harvey couldn't stop thinking about the dance and how he wished he kissed her. In the middle of the night Sophie and Luke crept into Donna's bed and they both slept either side of her leaning on her shoulder.

In the morning Harvey started to panic as he was wondering where the kids where , and he was about to storm into Donna's room, and he saw them all sleeping together with Donna holding the kids tightly. It made Harvey so happy _like he had an actual family and a wife who loved him , nearly there was his next thought._ ''Morning guys , it's time to get ready for pre-school'' , he started to tickle Luke who wriggled which woke Donna up and then Donna tickled Sophie and she woke up slightly confused . Pre-school started in 30minutes so they rushed to get ready luckily the kids weren't late.

 **A.N/ Thank you guys so much for reading please let me know if you liked this chapter and if I should continue this story, the next chapter may include D+H finally confronting those feeling. Please don't forget to review as it'll make me write a lot quicker I appreciate them so much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys thank you so much for the reviews , they really do motivate me to write and update quicker I hope you are enjoying the story so far , please don't forget to review. Thanks Txx**

 **Chapter 6 -NYC**

The past week had gone by quite quickly , the kids had manage to settle into pre-school quite well. With Donna and Harvey alternating picking up and taking the kids to school, Donna had slept round a few times as well to help Harvey but only unfortunately in her bed.

It was a Saturday when Harvey deicied to go into work he told Donna this , he wanted to go in on a Saturday as it was slighty less busy than most days and of course Donna agreed to looking after Sophie and Luke.

Harvey got ready for work and said goodbye to the kids and Donna. On his way to Zane Specter Litt he started to think of the past week and how lucky he was that Donna was there to help and that he wouldn't know what he would of done without her. _I really need to find a way to thank her._

He got the elevator up and knocked on Louis office , to say Louis was happy to see him was an understatement , he practically ran out of his seat to hug Harvey. After Louis let go he began to speak ''How come you're back , Donna said you weren't coming back for some time also I am so sorry Harvey to what happen to your family I am glad Donna was there for you and if you ever need to talk to someone I am here and I could look after the kids for a night if you wanted to date anyone'' cough ''Donna'' he smirked at Harvey.

''Thank you Louis for keeping this place in check and I am not sure when I will back and as for Donna I don't know how to thank her for everything she has done for me , I just know I need to do something before I loose her to someone else''.

''Harvey all I can say for sure is I know Donna would do anything for you and vis versa and maybe the best thing to do is to tell her how you feel about her as I am pretty sure it is reciprocated''. He then placed a hand on his friend shoulder to reassure him that he wouldn't loose Donna.

''I will see you later I am going to check on my work'' ,and with that Harvey walked out the door.

Whilst Harvey was at work Donna took the kids to Central Park they each kid either side of Donna they where very chatty. ''Are you and Uncle Harvey together'' , Sophie decided to ask.

''Umm no we are just friends but I do like your Uncle very much'' _,she wished she could answer yes._

''I wish you where I think it would make Uncle Harvey happy'', Sophie said sweetly. It would make me happy too, Donna laughed to herself _I wish I told him the kiss did mean something._

After the park they walked to Trader Joe's to buy some food as Donna had decided to make dinner for got back to the house and started to cook , Donna got occasionally help from the kids and managed to make chilli con carne. The kids helped Donna lay the table and got the food ready for table just in time for Harvey to be back from work. He smiled so sweetly at Donna and the kids it was so heart warming the scence he saw before his eyes. Harvey took a seat at the table and the kids started to ask him all about his work and if they could visit at anypoint which was an obvious yes. The kids said goodnight and went to bed.

''Thanks for tea Donna it was so tasty , after that Dinner party I thought you couldn't cook'' , he joked.

''I've learnt how to cook over the years after all I did date a chef and he was great at everything he did'' ,she teased him.

''Not as good as me though''.

''What ever helps you sleep at night and I am going home tonight don't cry too much I need to sort out my apartment it is a mess''.

''That hasn't changed then has it , I'll see you some point this week''.

''Don't worry to much and I think I am going into work on Friday just to see everyone as I know they have all missed me'', and with that she went home.

The week went by quickly again and Donna stopping over a few times it was now Friday and Donna was going into work. She walked to Louis's office and he had the same reaction as to when he saw Harvey , but Donna actually hugged him back. ''How has it been at work'', Donna asked.

''It has been alright but I have missed you a lot of course but I am glad you where there for Harvey I can tell when he came in how much he appreciates you , it's sweet for him'', Louis teased to Donna.

''I am glad I was there for him , Louis I promise we will have a proper catch up soon , but I've got too many emails to respond too''.

''Okay see you soon''.

Meanwhile Harvey was at home and he got a call asking if Luke and Sophie could sleep at there friends at first he was hesitant but he had met the family and he was happy to leave them with Sophie and Luke. Harvey then realised it was the perefect oppurtunity to tell Donna how he felt.

At Zane Specter Litt , Donna was day dreaming and then her phone buzzed.

Harvey: Can you come round after work the kids really want to see you and have a suprise for you.

 **Donna** : If you miss me you can tell me don't use the kids as a tatict

Harvey read the text and it made him smile.

 **Harvey** : It is JUST the kids that miss you they want to make you dinner.

 **Donna** : Okay I will done it around 1 hour see the KIDS soon.

She smirked to herself knwoing Harvey missed her company.

Harvey was busy at home making dinner to impress Donna , he was panicking so much what what was he going to say to her , when she realised the kids weren't there.

More or less an hour later Donna showed up and let herself in, the house is oddly quite she thought.

''Harvey where are you and the kids'', she shouted .

''I am in the kitchen and for the kids come see for yourself'', he was very nervous.

When she walked into the kitchen she could could the dinning table was layed for 2 people and candles , she had to calm down.

''Where are kids'' , Donna said trying to keep her cool.

''They are at there friends I thought I would suprise you tonight and thank you for everything you have done , so take a seat I have made chicken parmesan'' , he said rather calmly it unerved Donna.

She took a seat as Harvey served the food she was watching him very closely trying to read him which she couldn't.

Harvey then took a seat ''Donna thank for so much for the past weeks , I dont what I would of done if you hadn't been there keeping me sane and thank you for helping me with the kids they really do love you'', he said it soft tone.

''Harvey it is alright I love the kids the too and I will always be here for you no matter what has happen this pass month me you and Paula''.

''All I can say about Paula is I am glad I made the right choice and I chose you , looking at it now I could see it wasn't going to work out , Donna can I ask you question''

God what is he going to ask me I just need to remember to be honest with myslef. With that she nodded

''You know that night we kissed'' he took Donna's hand ''Was it true that you said you felt nothing as all I can think about is that kiss and I don't know where I stand wth you on romantic terms , but for record if you did feel something It would make me very happy''.

Donna was taken a back from his slight admission ''Harvey of course I felt some thing the only reason I said that is because you where with Paula and I didn't want to cause anymore damage than I already did'' she admiited .

''Well I am glad you felt soemthing Donna becuase I love the you and the feel of you on my lips was like coming home and for the past 15years I have tried to put those feelings to bed as I didn't think you felt the same way'' , Donna eyes filled up with tears. ''And you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I wished I went after you sooner as we already wasted so much time I am finding so hard to comprehend that I finally did and Donna no woman I have dated or slept with has ever came close to matching the way I feel about you''.

With that Harvey leaned over the table to place a sweet soft kiss on Donna lips god it felt amazing to finally be free of his feelings. The kiss intensified rather quickly with lounges now battling for power , Donna reluctantly pulled back and looked Harvey straight in his eyes and said '' Harvey I love you so much to you are a great man and I am glad you finally came to your senses about me as for the past 15years I have felt the same way''. Harvey then got up from his seat and whispered seductively in Donna's ear ''Let's continue this upstairs'' she then smacked his arse as she finally could.

 **A.N/ Thank you so much for reading , the next chapter will probably contain a bit of smut if you want there to be let me know in the reviews , also if you have any one shot prompts feel free to message me on here or in reviews as I want to start writing one shots. Please don't get to review they mean alot to me. Also there will be alot more family time to come I just wanted H+D to get together.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi thanks for the reviews this chapter will have some smut and probably venturing into M rated if this isn't for you then I would recommend you skip this chapter and read the next one , Thanks again don't forget to review T xx**

 **Chapter 7 - A new start**

They managed to get upstairs into Harvey's bedroom without breaking contact. Harvey pushed Donna against door and whispered in her ear ''I can't wait to hear you scream my name'', Donna was panting heavily trying to regain some breath. Harvey unzipped Donna's dressed and she stepped out in black lace panties and a matching bra , Harvey's dick went hard at the sight and try to remain calm.

Donna wrapped her legs around Harvey's waist and managed to get him out of his t-shirt. He laid Donna down on his bed taking the sight before him in , and he shimmed out of his jeans leaving him in his boxers. Harvey started kissing again and his lips travelled down to her pulse point and sucked it ''Don't you dare leave a hickey'', Donna wanted it say it firmly but she was to turned on to speak properly. Harvey smirked at her.

He started to kiss her breast and unclasped her bra as she took her arms out of it. He took a nipple in his mouth and his other hand played with her other boob , Donna tried her best to surpress a moan ''Oooh Harv'' , Harvey was glad she was enjoying it. His lips began to travel down to her stomach and his lips just above her panty line , she tried to keep her legs closed to relieve some tension. He took his hands from her boobs and slipped her panties off , he could feel how wet she was for him through the lace he just removed ''Someone is a bit wet'' , he teased her ''I can see you are turn on too'' , as she saw his erection growing in his pants. He then slipped a finger in kissing Donna's breast and he was pumping his finger in and out of her ''Harv pleasee'' , she begged him , he removed his finger and licked it clean turning her on even more. ''Don't worry I know what I am going to do to you'' ,he smirked ''put your mouth to better use already''.

He then descended to kiss her thighs teasing her inching closer and closer to where she needed him the most. He grips her thighs tighter and her legs clamped around his head trying to get him to come closer to her , he then begins to alter between sucking and flicking his tongue over her clit just as she was about to orgasm he stopped . Donna wanted to smack but she couldn't as she was to aroused.

He then began to kiss her lips , she was now tasting herself on his lips _god she wanted him_. She now wanted to be dominant and rolled him over so she was on top of him and began to plant kisses all the way down his body. Her hands reached into his boxers and she felt his erection and now it was growing and began to stroke it at slow pace to turn Harvey on even more ''Donn oohh'', he was it pure bliss. He then helped her get rid of his boxers and started to stroke him quicker and quicker , then she removed her hand like he did and then took his penis head into her mouth ''I am not going to be able to last'', she than began to suck him harder and harder she knew if she didn't he would cum in her mouth but she let go as she wanted the cum in her .

Harvey then flipped Donna back over so he was on top and in charge , his head was teasing her centre , Donna's legs began to open in anticipation. He entered her slowly kissing her neck , a love bite had already form he felt like he was home. He began to thrust harder and Donna matched him they where so in sync with everything they had built a perfect rhythm ''Oooh my god'' , Donna was close Harvey began to thrust harder than he ever before and Donna encouraged him by squeezing his arse , Harvey reached down and placed a finger in her bundle of nerves to help her reach her peak.,''Harveyy'' , she moaned out . Harvey was about to reach his peak and he came inside of her he was so satisfied and they stayed like that for a bit , when he began soft again he slid out her .

Donna laid on his chest both breathing pretty heavily ''That was amazing Donna , I love you so much'' , he began to kiss her lips ''I love you too , that wasn't half as bad '' , she teased him the kiss began more and more passionate minute by minute. Donna decided to stop the kiss as she was to worn out from round 1 . Both of them exhausted they fell to sleep Harvey holding Donna in his arms as she feel asleep in his arms finally feeling content with her life.

The light shone threw the curtains and Harvey awoke realising what had happen the night before he was starting to become hard again. Donna then awoke and felt something hard against her back ''At least some one is happy to see me '' , she turned around staring into Harvey's eyes and gave him a sweet kiss against his lips.''Last night was amazing Donna I can't wait to tell the kids we are finally together''.

''Me to Harvey me to '' , and began to kiss him again.

Harvey's dick was getting harder and harder and she straddled him just as she was about to get on his dick , Harvey's phone rang he had to answer it as it was from the kids friends mom saying that could they get the kids as soon as possible. Donna hearing the women rolled off Harvey and sighed. ''Donna we have to get the kids I promise there will be plenty more time to make love that we have missed out on these past 15years , we need to stop on the way back and get some whipped cream'' , he said seductively.

Donna got out of bed naked and walked into Harvey's en suite '' I am going to have a shower care to join me''. Harvey practically ran out of bed to join her in the shower. After they finished there pleasurable shower they got into the car and picked up the kids.

 **A.N/ Thank you for reading please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and if I was any good at writing smut , the next chapter H+D will tell kids . Please don't forget to review as it will make me update quicker and don't hesitate to message me on here with one shot ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys please keep reviewing the story I have been busy so unable to update quicker I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8 - A new start**

After picking up Sophie and Luke , they went out to get ingredients for Dinner. They made Dinner and sat down and ate Dinner together. Harvey then took Donna's hand ''Kids me and auntie Donna have something to tell you '' , the kids and Donna looked him intrigued to what he was going to say. ''Me and auntie Donna are boyfriend and girlfriend'' , he said smiling at Donna . ''That's the first I have heard of it'' , she teased him. The kids where smiling at them ''Does that mean auntie Donna will live here with us'' , Sophie asked sweetly. Harvey then looked at Donna giving her a questioning look hoping she would say yes.

''Well Soph uncle Harvey hasn't asked me yet'', she smirked.

''Donna would you like to move into the Specter household'' , he then asked her.

''Of course I would love to , I get to see Sophie and Luke everyday'' , she teased him.

Sophie and Luke got up from the table and hugged Donna and placed a kissed on her cheek ''I can't wait for you to be here for good'' , Luke said sweetly.

Harvey was watching the scene in front of him he was happy he finally made a move on Donna and he could see how much the kids adore her.

''Why don't you two go pick a film whilst me and uncle Harvey clean up and then we will come and join you'' , the kids went then to go pick a film.

''You think I am cleaning up'' , Harvey teased Donna , ''I know you're cleaning up'' , Donna then moved to the sink and began to wash up Harvey then walked up behind her and placed his arms around his waist and placed kissed along her neck. ''Harv I've got to wash up stop distracting me'' , she wriggled in his arms.''Finee I'll let you wash up'' , he walked away reluctantly and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Harvey helped Donna and put some things back in the fridge and clean up the surfaces. Once Harvey and Donna finished tidying up they went to join the kids on the sofa , however they had fallen asleep. ''Lets get them to bed and we can watch a movie'' , ''alone'' , Harvey added. Donna just smiled at him they picked up Sophie and Luke and took them in there in separate rooms. Harvey had put on a movie and sat on the sofa , Donna then came down wearing one of Harvey's Harvard t-shirt and some joggers ''I think your top looks better on me'' , ''I would have to agree''.

Then Donna came to sit next to Harvey on the sofa and laid against his chest , whilst Harvey was playing with Donna's hair and the movie was playing in the background. ''I am glad that we are finally here Harvey '' , ''Me too'' , they shared a gaze of love and placed a kiss on Donna's lips.''I can't wait for you to move in, it's not to soon is it '' , he asked her seeking for reassurance . ''In a normal relationship I would say yes , but Harv we are far from a normal relationship so I would say it is a good idea as we have loved each for ages and I want to be around the kids so I would say it is a good idea'' , ''I strongly agree with you and think about the amount the sex we can have especially when the kids aren't home'' , she then laughed at him and smacked his chest lightly, and they began to re focus on the movie .

About an hour later Donna was flat out asleep on Harvey's chest and Harvey was still playing with Donna's hair and thought it was a good idea to get to bed. Harvey managed to carry Donna bridal style into his room without waking her. Harvey then got changed into a new pair of boxers and began to spoon Donna placing a quick kiss on her cheek. He then fell to sleep quickly to sound of Donna breathing. Donna woke in the middle of the night confused on how she got there but she was encased in Harvey's arm so she didn't mind and went back to sleep.

The kids knocked on Harvey's door ''Are you awake'' Luke asked. They didn't hear a response so decided to open the door and saw them sleeping peacefully in the bed. The kids where bored so decided to jump on the bed to wake them up Harvey began to wake unsure what was going on Donna still asleep in his arms and Sophie and Luke running around the bedroom , he smiled at them. ''Come on uncle Harv get up we want to go out''. Donna heard the kids and turned in Harvey's arm and saw the kids energetically running around ''How do they have so much energy at this time'' , ''Because they are not old like us '' , he smirked '' Excuse me mister you're old not me '' , ''Whatever floats your boat'' , Harvey began to move his hands down to Donna's waist '' I wish I could stay in bed with you all day , but we have to take the kids out and move your stuff in'' , Donna kissed Harvey on the lips and grew more passionately second my second ''Eww stop kissing we want to go out'' , Harvey laughed at the kids ''Okay okay go get ready and me and Donna will do the same'' , the kids left the room and Harvey began to start kiss Donna again ''Harvv we need to get up I promise I'll make it up to you tonight'' , and with that Donna got up to get dressed teasing Harvey as she got dressed showing him her matching bra and panties slightly , Harvey had to get up as if he didn't he was pretty sure him and Donna wouldn't be ready anytime soon.

About 20minutes later they where already for the day ahead.

 **A:N/ Thank you so much for reading the chapter , the next chapter will contain more interaction with Sophie and Luke as they have as day out in New York . Please don't forget to review as it will let me know if you are enjoying the story and if I should continue with this story so don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews sorry for the late update but I am in my doing my exams so updates will be less regular until July. Hope you enjoy don't forget to review.**

Chapter 9 - A day out in New York

They decided to take the Subway further into New York. Harvey and Donna where sitting down and the kids on each of their laps they where going to the American National History Museum as the kids where learning about dinosaurs . Harvey was day dreaming on Subway he was thinking how the kids had finally settled in at school and that him and Donna where FINALLY together and that they where both going to start work soon. Donna's hand was resting on the space and Harvey took it and smiled at her and said ''I love you so much'' , ''I love you too '' , god they where turning into a sappy couple _Donna thought._

They finally got to the museum and kids where very excited ''Uncle Harv look at the dinosaur it's massive'' , ''I know Luke it's crazy to think they once lived on earth'', Harvey began to tell kids all these facts about dinosaurs that he knew as he remembers how much Marcus loved them ,Donna was watching the whole interaction she always new Harvey was good with kids. ''You know your Dad loved dinosaurs and his favourite was Spinosaurus , which is that one over there'' , Harvey pointed and the kids followed his hand , ''I think it's my favourite now '' , Sophie said sweetly. Donna came to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek ''Marcus would be glad that we took them here''.

''I know it's just weird talking about him to his kids'' ,

''I am sure it will get easier with time'' , Donna reassured him.

They began to walk around the rest of the exhibit the kids where very excited about learning about the dinosaurs and where ready to tell all there friends when they go back to pre-school. They wanted to take photos with various dinosaurs instructing Donna and Harvey to take the photos to make sure they where good enough, it made them laugh with the poses that the kids made. Harvey made a mental note to get them printed out and framed.

''Kids can you take on of me and auntie Donna''

''Why do you think I want a photo with you'' , she teased him.

''Because you love me ''

''Do I now , since when ''

''Forever'' , Harvey said confidently and placed a sweet tender kiss on Donna lips.

''Stop kissing if you want us to take a photo then'' , Sophie said she didn't like all this PDA but it reminded her of her parents love.

Luke walked up to Harvey to take the phone '' They best be amazing Luke''

''They won't be amazing as uncle Harvey is in them '' , he said cheekly

''You are right Luke just make sure he looks decent''.

Luke and Sophie took turns taking a few photos until Harvey was satisfied with them , Harvey wanted to take a 'family photo' but he was worried if it was to soon or not so he decided to leave it.

They looked at a few more exhibits but they were all getting hungry and tired so decided to get some food. They went for a Italian as it was a cuisine they all liked eating. At the restaurant they looked like any other family having lunch out at the weekend and Harvey was glad that they where all there together as close to a family as could be. ''Can we go out like this every weekend'' , Luke asked at the table

''Of course kiddo you and your sister come up with some ideas where you want to go and we will go'' .

''Okay , Sophie shall we make a list when we get home'' , Donna and Harvey smiled at each other as Luke called their new house a home.

''Yeah okay , Luke will you come with me to find the toilet''

''Okay sis'' and with that the kids got up and looked for the toilet.

Whilst the kids where going to the toilet Harvey was deep in thought, ''Harv what are you thinking about''

''As next week is half-term for the kids I was thinking maybe we could on Holiday , but I don't know if it is as silly idea or even if they would want to go away after everything''

''Harvey I think a holiday is perfect choice , trust me the kids will appreciate it and so will I , it will be nice to get away before we go back to work , where were you thinking'',she smiled at him.

''Anywhere hot as I will get to see you in a bikini'' , he winked at her

''Well it doesn't have to be hot to see me in bikini or underwear'' , she teased him.

''Of course as you obviously can't avoid the Specter charm''

''Yeah yeah whatever helps you sleep at night pretty boy'', Harvey wrapped his arm her back and whispered in her ear ''The only way I get to sleep is being tired from all the sex we have before''

''You won't be sleeping for a long time'', she laughed at him.

''You wish you could resit me for that long '' ,and with that Donna playfully slapped his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck thinking about how lucky she was to finally be allowed in his life.

The kids came back from the toilet , they looked pleased with themselves for managing to find the toilets.

''Me and auntie Donna were talking and we were wondering if you wanted to go on holiday next week , as we all could all use a holiday before you go back to school and before we go back to work''

''YES'' , both kids said in unison.

''Where would we be going''

''Anywhere you kids want to go within reason''

''Well mommy and daddy we where talking about going to Madrid or Barcelona so maybe we could go there'' , Luke said

''Umm me and auntie Donna will think about it '' , Harvey didn't want to step on his brothers toes.

The kids now in their own conversion about planes and holidays and beaches.

''Harvey you won't be stepping on your brothers toes if we take them there , it will good experience and we can create memories I am sure Marcus and Katie and your mom and dad would be more than thrilled that you are taking them on holiday , they will be so proud of everything you have already done'', Donna reassured him , Harvey still surprised that Donna new exactly what was on his mind but them again it's Donna.

''Thank Don I am certain they would be glad that you will becoming with me''.

''Sophie and Luke we will go to Madrid and we can take a train to Barcelona for the day or two''

''Yay can't wait don't remember ever going on a plane '' , Sophie said enthusiastically

''It is going to be soo fun'' , Luke said excitedly.

'' I am very excited too kids , me and auntie Don will book it when we get back so lets go and buy some summer clothes and suitcases''.

''Your going to help me book a holiday , do you even know how to do that ''

''I am Harvey Specter you know '' , Donna could see the old happier Harvey resurfacing which made her smile.

With that they left the restaurant and went shopping for some clothes and luggage .After a pretty successful shopping trip they were all worn out and made there way back home . They had something light for tea as they where all still pretty full from lunch . Sophie and Luke said goodnight and went to bed they where very excited for the holiday that they were going on in a matter of days.

''I have already booked the Holiday'' , Donna told Harvey as the kids headed upstairs.

''How have you already done that ?''

''I am Donna need I say anymore , we will be in Madrid for 5 days and then go to Barcelona for 4 days and fly back in time for the kids to start pre-school on time and for us to go work the day we said we would , we leave tommorow evening''.

''God you always find a way to amaze me with one of your many talents , can't wait to join the mile high club'' , he said cheekly.

''I am already a member I don't know how I feel about renewing my membership'', and with that Donna escaped upstairs ,leaving Harvey in a state of shock and almost admiration.

Harvey joined her in the bedroom , Donna was sitting on bed reading a book and wearing one of his shirts _soo hot Harvey thought._

 _''_ I think we should get some practice before renewing your membership'' , and with that Harvey began kissing Donna both of their arousal's growing and their need for each other deepening.

''Don't worry we will be getting plenty of practice tonight'' ,Donna said which turned Harvey on even more.

And that night they got plenty of 'practice'.

 **A.N/ Thank you for reading this chapter I would say this story has around 4-5 chapter left but I am not sure yet. The next chapter will contain some of the holiday and maybe some mile high club action if wanted. Please don't forget to review as it inspire and motivates me to update quicker even during exam season . Thanks again Txx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys sorry for the late update I just haven't had much motivation lately and I have finally finished my exams please review if you wish me to continue this story any further.**

Chapter 10 - Holiday 

Donna woke up encased tightly in Harvey's arms , she felt so contempt with her current life. When she finally opened both of her eyes she saw Harvey staring at her.

''What are you looking at Mister''

''I am just admiring my beautiful girlfriend''

''God you have turned so soft''

''I wonder what the reason is for that'', he paused ''must only be the kids'' , he then smirks at her.

''Yeah it must be'' , Harvey than began giving Donna sweet kisses along her shoulders and occasionally her collarbone tracing up to her pulse point and then on her lips.

Donna was already getting to aroused when Harvey began kissing her , and they needed all the time in the day as they had to get the plane in a matter of hours.

''Harv'' , Donna said softly breaking their making out session ''If we keep on going then we will never leave this bed and therefore never go on holiday''

''I would rather never leave this bed than go on holiday''

''Then you won't get to join the mile high club then will you ?'' , Donna asked playfully

And with that Harvey reluctantly let her out of her arms as she found her clothes on the floor scattered around from last night activities, she put on one of his t-shirts and a pair of her shorts ''Could please put something else on otherwise I won't be able to last till the plane''.

''I am teaching you self control , now go get the kids up whilst I get myself ready I will make breakfast when I am done and then we will go to the airport''.

''Yes yes I will see you downstairs'' , Harvey then stole another kiss after he put on another shirt and joggers to go wake the kids.

Whilst Donna was showering she was so excited to go on holiday with Harvey and the kids , she was thinking about all the things they can do and go see and spend some quality time together before they all go back to work and get back into a routine.

Meanwhile, Harvey had managed to get Sophie and Luke up they where both very excited about their upcoming holiday ''I am soo excited to go on a plane and go to Spain and practise my Spanish'' .

''Since when can you speak Spanish Luke'', Harvey questions.

''Me and Sophie learnt a bit at pre-school didn't we Soph''

Sophie was still a bit out of it at this point after just being woken up so she just nodded and Harvey just smiled at her as he saw a lot of Marcus's ways in her.

''I will let you two get dressed , Auntie Donna has laid out some clothes for you as it will be hot in Spain''.

''Did Auntie Donna get clothes out for you too?'' , Sophie asked knowing that would annoy her uncle.

''In fact I got my own out'' , Harvey said

Donna walked out of their room ''Harv don't lie to the kids you asked me to get your clothes for you'' , the kids just laughed then and their Uncle and Auntie antics.

''Everyone's luggage is downstairs and I am going to make breakfast so come down when you are ready'' , the kids left and started to get ready.

Harvey playfully slapped Donna's arse ''You can't tease me like that in front of the kids'' he whined

''It's not my fault you can't pick out your own clothes'' , Donna teased and walked downstairs.

 _that woman is going to be the death of me_

After finishing the breakfast Donna made, Harvey began loading the car , they decided that they would drive to the airport themselves and park there when the are away so Ray doesn't have to get up at a stupid time to get them.

Whilst the kids where finishing up getting ready Donna helped Harvey load suitcases in the car , Donna was wearing a beautiful summer dress which highlighted her curves and was quite low cut , Harvey was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts which made his ass look good , Donna couldn't help but stare .

Harvey caught her looking ''see something you like'' , Donna blushed a little .

''I see plenty I like'' and with that Harvey she stepped into Harvey's embrace and began to kiss him on lips becoming more passionate and sexual as time went out , Harvey began to move his hand towards her arse and gave it a playful squeeze ''Hey there are kids around'' , Harvey began to laugh ''Just be ready for what I have planned later'' , Harvey said and walked back into the house.

They had managed to get to JFK on time for their flight quickly getting through security as of course Harvey paid for priority everything as he didn't want to be waiting in long ques as most schools where on holiday.

Once through security and baggage check , Donna took note to see that there flight was on time and what gate to go to. ''Luckily our flight is on time'' , Donna said she was quite nervous about flying and trying to take her mind of it. ''That's good , lets go to the business lounge and their will be a place for you two to play'',

''Yay come on Luke'', Sophie dragged Luke to go play with her , whilst Harvey and Donna settled down on the sofa ''What's wrong Don you seem so nervous'' , ''I get scared when I fly'' , Harvey looked at Donna with all the love he could ''you will be okay Don I am here with you and you can hold my hand all the way , and when we are airborne I will be able to hold you , okay'' , Harvey smiled at her and placed a simple kiss on her forehead.

Donna felt a bit reassured after Harvey's mini-speech she didn't mind flying but she got nervous near the time of the flight and didn't like the take-off but this time she had the man she loved by her side so everything would be fine. Donna settled into Harvey's side whilst waiting for their time to board the plane.

 _Please can all passengers for the flight to Madrid at 11am make their way to gate 54 boarding will be proceeding shortly thank you._

Harvey woke Donna up , ''We've got to go and board the plane'' , he said to Donna and the kids. They left the lounge and the kids where excited and walking quickly ahead whilst Harvey toke Donna's hand to reassure a bit, as they where in business class they could board first Donna and Harvey shared 2 seats next to each other with kids sharing their own 2 seats next to Harvey.

 **A.N/ Thanks for reading please font forget to review the next chapter may feature some mile high club action so let me know if I should write that or not , the reviews mean a lot as it will motivate me to write quicker , thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys , this chapter will feature some mile high club action , please don't get to read and review as it motivates me to update quicker, I also haven't updated as quick as I usually do as I have been writing some prompts so If you have don't hesitate to comment on my prompt post, I may also be staring a new multi-chapter fic where Harvey is a teacher and Donna daughter is his student let me know if you want this .Thanks T xx enjoy**

* * *

The kids where playing around with the TV trying to find something to watch ,as the flight was an 8 hour flight they had been allowed to watch a film then try and get some sleep so the wouldn't be as jet lagged when they arrived in Madrid. The flight attended perform the safety routine and Donna watch every detail as she was scared but Harvey and kids where more excited to fly than nervous. Once the flight attendant stop , Donna knew it was time for take off. She took a deep breath in and Harvey took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her fingers to reassure her.

''Just think when we air borne and the kids are asleep we can have some fun'' , he said grinning at Donna. She couldn't form a response as she was too focus on the take off and just smiled back at him. As the plane began to accelerate Donna squeezed Harvey's hand tighter and tighter as the plane left the ground , the kids where looking at the window and very excited about there upcoming adventure.

It was about 2 hours into the flight and the kids where asleep now after watching a film and telling Harvey and Donna all about it. Donna and Harvey where just having casual conversation and now they where trying to plan how to go to the bathroom to have sex without looking like it.

''Right I will go to the toilet and then 5 minutes later you come and I will leave the door open and we will figure out what to do when we have a done'' , Donna was so horny at this point.

''Yes okay see you in 5 '' , and Harvey gave Donna a sexy wink.

Donna practically ran to the bathroom.

* * *

 **m rated**

* * *

Harvey had put a timer on his watch for 5 mins but he couldn't wait that long her already had a semi on.

He managed to wait a full 3 mins before barging into the bathroom and began to passionately kiss Donna she was slightly in shock but reciprocated the kiss never the less it was growing more intense minute by minute.

Donna reached down to Harvey's pants and yanked them down whilst Harvey placed Donna on the sink ledge and pushed her dress up her thighs and Donna held it in place.

''Someone couldn't wait to come in bathroom'' , Donna teased him.

''Well my pants where getting tighter and tighter so I thought I should release the tension sooner rather than later''.

Harvey began to kiss Donna's thighs and got to her centre and placed one long lick along her clit , ''Harvv''.

''Donna you have to be quite , I think a change a pace would be better'' , Donna was confused on what he meant , until he entered a single digit inside of her testing her readiness , Harvey put his mouth over Donna to stop the noise of her moans.

''Harv stop teasing I need all of you'', she grabbed his cock and pulled it to her silt , Harvey wouldn't enter her yet and kept teasing her slit by moving his cock up and down her slit.

''Please I swear I will get off by myself if you don't hurry up'' , Donna was about to use her own fingers and then she felt Harvey's fully erect cock enter her she was in heaven , she was so turned on.

''Harv faster please'' , she uttered in between kisses.

Harvey began to fondle with Donna's breast and began to thrust into her harder , Donna hands where on his back digging into him encouraging to go harder and faster.

''I'm close I can fell it''

''Cum for me Donna'' , and with that Harvey moved one of his hands to her bundle of nerves and began to massage her bringing her closer to her release.

Harvey felt Donna's juices coming from her cunt , and from that Harvey it made Harvey orgasm inside her and he manage to release all that pent up tension.

Donna's head was resting on Harvey's shoulder breathing loudly

''How was that then'', Donna asked with a huge grin on her face.

''It was amazing , but we must try again on the way back'' , and Harvey planted a lazy kiss on Donna's lips.

''We can't look like we have just had sex Harv do I look normal''

''Yes Don you look banging or should I say just banged''

''Shut up I will see you out there in a few minutes , don't walk out with that I had just had sex face''

Harvey got himself together and walked out and Donna did the same a few moments later.

* * *

''Don't give me that face'' , Donna said

''What face''

''The face that says please can we have more sex'' , Harvey wasn't shocked that Donna knew

''Well can we in about 30 minutes''

''Some one is inpatient and no Harvey we will look suspicious'', Harvey sighed

''But I promise when we get to the hotel tonight we can have sex all night long'' , Donna whispered into his ear.

''You're a minx'' , Harvey said and gave her a kiss

''I have to keep up with your sexually needs what do you expect'' , and Harvey just smiled at her.

Donna but the divider down that was separating her and Harvey's seat and Donna snuggled up close to Harvey they both slept throughout the flight and only waking up when the food came , the kids slept the whole way.

* * *

The flight attendent came around and tapped Harvey on the shoulder telling him it was time before for landing.

''Don we have to sit up we are landing soon'' , Harvey whispered into her ear.

Donna was reluctant to leave Harvey's embrace but she got and Donna got up to wake Sophie and Luke.

''Hi kids we are going to be landing soon so you have to sit up'' ,Donna said whilst stroking Sophie's hair

Sophie was a bit out of it , but finally sat up and she woke up Luke, Donna went back to here seat and took Harvey's hand.

''I can't want to be in Madrid'' , Luke exclaimed excitedly

''Me too Luke our first proper holiday , I wish mum and dad was here though'' , Sophie added sadly.

Donna heard what Sophie said

''Sophie and Luke your mum and dad are looking over you and will be happy that you are here with us and spending time with Uncle Harvey , they won't want you missing them to ruin your holiday they want you to be happy with the life that you have now they will always be with you'', Donna spoke as she looked at the kids.

''Yeah I guess I am glad we meet you Auntie Donna'' , Sophie said sweetly

''Me too Soph''.

Donna turned back to Harvey and she saw he had a few tears in his eyes ''You truly are amazing '' , Harvey said.

''And so are you'' , Donna wiped his stray tear of his cheek and prepared for landing.

* * *

The plane landed and they made their way to their hotel all excited to start this adventure.

 **A.N/ Sorry for the longer wait I hope you enjoyed this chapter please don't forget to review this chapter to see if I should continue I will also continue to write prompts and may start a new multi-chapter fic. Don't forgot to review it means so much to me . Thanks T xx**


End file.
